This invention relates to drip coffeemakers and in particular to a coffeemaker water reservoir and support therefor.
Conventional automatic drip-type coffeemakers have enjoyed widespread use and commercial acceptance. Drip coffeemakers are a very popular consumer small appliance. Such coffeemaker typically include a reservoir for containing water, a hot water generator to heat the water, a spreader for receiving the hot water and a container or basket ("brew basket") adapted to hold the coffee grind (generally in a filter) and to receive the heated water. The heated water is directed by the spreader onto the coffee grind contained in the brew basket. The brewed coffee is drained from the brew basket through an aperture located at the bottom thereof into a carafe supported on a base portion of the housing.
Many coffeemakers include water reservoirs which are removable from the housing. The user may remove the water reservoir to fill the same at a sink or other remote location from the coffeemaker and then return the filled water reservoir to the housing. Many of the reservoirs are cumbersome to handle after they have been filled with water. Moreover, many reservoirs do not include means for positively latching the reservoir to the base so that it is possible for the filled reservoir to be accidentally knocked from its storage position within the housing of the coffeemaker.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to form a water reservoir for a coffeemaker that is easily handled by the user after the water reservoir is filled with water. Additionally, the water reservoir is positively latched in its storage position within the housing of the coffeemaker.